Longa Vida
by Ninah Montgomery
Summary: Há alguns anos atrás, os amigos Draco e Hermione encontraram um estranha luz e acabaram sendo transportados para uma época diferente. Lá, eles acabaram se tornando rei e enfrentam o principal inimigo de seu reino.


**Longa Vida**

- Eu vou com você! – disse uma voz falou uma voz feminina.

- Nem pense nisso. Você vai _ficar_ aqui. – retorquiu uma voz masculina.

Hermione olhou para Draco com uma cara de dúvida. Colocou a armadura por cima do vestido e escutou um Draco nervoso dizendo que ela era uma teimosa. Pegou a espada e colocou na bainha.

- Hermione, pelo menos uma vez na vida me escuta. Estamos em guerra. Vai ser perigoso. Você ficará segura aqui, por trás das muralhas do castelo.

Hermione olhou para o desespero de Draco. Estava feliz por ele se importar com ela. Queria ficar. Mas a vontade de estar ao lado dele durante toda a guerra era mais forte. Tomaria conta de sua retaguarda para que nada o atingisse. Claro que não exporia suas idéias desse jeito, ou ele seria capaz de amarrá-la e trancá-la dentro do quarto para que não saísse enquanto Shinewood não estivesse fora de perigo.

- Draco. Estamos juntos nessa. Você sabe disse. Eu não vou te abandonar nem em mil anos. Agora, temos que ir.

Erguendo a barra do vestido, Hermione saiu do quarto para não escutar o que Draco diria. Desceu as escadas correndo e em questão de minutos Já estava no pátio do castelo, pronta para montar em Starshine. Antes que pudesse montar, ela sentiu alguém a agarrá-la pela cintura. Era Draco.

- Apenas fique salva. Não se arrisque. Não seja suicida. Eu te amo.

Ela a beijou, como se fosse o último beijo do casal. E saiu antes que ela pudesse reagir, gritando e dando ordens para seus outros soldados. Logo todos estavam prontos, e assim partiram para o Monte Kerwy, onde ocorreria o combate com o Reino de Kerywood.

Draco estava nervoso. Hermione – Teimosa – Suicida estava deixando-o louco. Aquela mulher tinha que estar dentro dos limites do castelo. Protegida. Mas não... Teimosa que nem uma mula vestiu aquela maldita armadura, subiu naquela égua horrorosa e decidiu vir atrás dele para aquele maldito monte. Draco duvidava muito que sairia vivo dali. Harry Thompson, Rei de Kerywood, era um homem maldito e queria tomar conta de seu reino e transformá-lo em lugar pobre. Saquearia tudo, até não restar mais ouro para cuidar de nenhum membro de seu povo. E daí que ele não fosse um nobre? E daí que o sangue azul não corresse nas suas veias? E daí que ele não pertencesse nem àquela maldita época? E daí que ele fosse do futuro? Desde que colocou os pés em Shinewood, junto com sua amiga, e agora esposa, Hermione, e logo depois se tornou o rei daquele povo, ele tinha certeza que tinham chegado ao lugar certo.

Draco desceu do cavalo, já com a espada em punho. A raiva que sentia pela ousadia daquele povo de tentar tomar conta do que era seu, cresceu em seu peito e o motivou a seguir cegamente cortando a cabeça e matando quem ousasse aparecer na sua frente. Num rápido relance, ele viu Hermione fazendo o mesmo. Permitiu-se um ligeiro sorriso e continuou a matar. Ele não estava querendo afugentar o inimigo. Nem intimidá-lo. Ele queria pôr um fim nisso. De uma vez por todas. E só tinha um jeito. Matando o rei Harry e seu exército. Alguns soldados conseguiram recuperar a lucidez e fugiram. Os que permaneceram, morreram todos. Draco estava impregnado de sangue da cabeça aos pés... E lutava com o último soldado do reino inimigo. Logo que acabasse, seria a vez de Harry, que ele já tinha perdido de vista, mas tinha certeza que ainda se encontrava no local. Este soldado, não queria morrer. Lutava pela vida. Ele sabia que só tinha duas alternativas quando veio pra cima de Draco. Ou viveria. Ou morreria. Draco resolveu dar um fim nos pensamentos do homem e com um golpe certeiro e um grito, ele cravou a espada, com toda a sua força, no coração do homem.

Ele não pôde nem respirar. Ele viu no chão, uma sombra atrás de si, erguendo uma espada. Não teve tempo de reagir e esperou a morte.

- NÃAAAOO!

De repente ele escutou o barulho de metal batendo contra metal. Ele se virou. E a pior visão do mundo estava diante de seus olhos. Hermione lutava contra Harry. Ela lutava com raiva e medo, uma mistura perigosa de sentimentos, pois sua espada tremia um pouco. Harry lutava com força e ofendido por uma mulher o desafiar. Porém, estava seguro. Com um golpe, ele arrancou a espada das mãos de Hermione e a jogou longe e antes que Draco pudesse reagir, ele cravou sua espada no peito dela. Hermione olhou para Draco, que gritava, e caiu no chão. Lágrimas de raiva, dor e ódio, começaram a cair dos olhos de dele e com todo o ódio que ele conseguiu reunir, decepou a cabeça de Harry, com um só golpe, arrancando o sorriso mesquinho ao ver a dor dele quando acertou Hermione, e cravou a espada em seu peito.

Após ver seu inimigo cair, Draco correu em direção a Hermione, que jazia no chão, sangrando.

- Hermione!

Ele a levantou, ela grunhiu de dor. Ainda estava consciente.

- Draco...

- Shii... Não fala. Vou te tirar daqui. Eu disse que era pra você permanecer no castelo. Eu avisei.

Hermione deu um vago sorriso, que logo morreu.

- Não Draco. Não me mova. Eu não vou agüentar.

- Calma querida. Vou te mover com cuidado, e logo estaremos em casa.

- Não... Vo... Você não me entendeu. Eu não vou resistir.

Draco não queria nem imaginar que a sua Hermione pudesse morrer.

- Para com isso. E pode ficar quieta. Você vai sobreviver sim.

Ele a removeu do chão com cuidado e a colocou em uma das carroças e com cuidado a levou pra casa. Seu exército estava consideravelmente reduzido, mas deixaria pra cuidar disso depois. Ao avistar o castelo de Shinewood, Draco tirou uma Hermione inconsciente e carregou para dentro do castelo. No caminho encontrou com Blaise, um dos soldados que permaneceram para tomar conta das muralhas e ordenou que ele fosse atrás da curandeira Luna.

- Mas majestade – disse Blaise, assustado – disseram que Luna é uma bruxa.

Draco olhou para Blaise, alterado.

- Dane-se. Não me importa se ela é um anjo, uma bruxa ou o próprio capeta em pessoa, desde que ela salve Hermione. Venderia minha alma para o próprio diabo, se ele existisse, só pra tê-la bem. AGORA VÁ FAZER O QUE ORDENEI!

- Sim majestade. – disse Blaise e saiu correndo.

Draco chegou ao quarto e a colocou sobre a cama. Logo chegaram umas mulheres que tiraram a roupa ensangüentada de Hermione e limparam o ferimento. Enquanto elas a limpavam, ele se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido até então. A luz que quase cegou a ele e a Hermione e o trouxeram para o século XVI. Lembrou-se de quanto encontrou os saqueadores de Harry que tentavam destruir o reino, quando ele e Hermione chegaram e ajudaram o povo a se livrar daqueles saqueadores com um plano brilhante de Hermione e a coragem suicida dele. Lembrou-se de quando a multidão alvoroçada e agradecida os nomearam rei e rainha de Shinewood, e de como os nobres que seguiam na linha de sucessão se sentiram ultrajados por se verem negados a assumir o que era deles por um direito de sangue. Lembrou-se de como ele se sentiu um herói, como aqueles dos livros que Hermione tanto lia. Lembrou-se de como trocou sua vida sem sentindo, que vivia em Manhattan, por uma que fazia total sentido em Shinewood. Lembrou-se que trocou seu boné de baseball, do time da escola, por uma coroa. E sorriu. Lembrou-se da coragem que sentia emanar de Hermione.

Hermione abriu os olhos. Draco chegou perto e dispensou as mulheres.

- Calma querida. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela deu um débil sorriso.

- Você sabe que não vai. – sussurrou ela.

- Querida, não...

- Por favor... Não vamos falar sobre isso. Não tenho muito tempo. Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Draco chegou perto da cama e tomou suas mãos.

- Você não vai morrer Hermione. Ponha isso nessa sua cabeça de vento!

Ela o ignorou e perguntou:

- Você poderia me prometer uma coisa? Por favor?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Sabia que não adiantava discutir com ela.

Ela tossiu. Ele pegou um copo de água, da jarra que havia sobre a mesa no quarto e a ajudou a beber. Ela fez um sinal de que já estava bom de água e continuou. Devagar e com voz baixa, quase um sussurro.

- Eu sei que você ficará comigo para sempre. Mas se Deus proibir o destino disso e nos forçar a dizer adeus, - ela ergueu um dedo, impedindo que ele a interrompesse – eu peço que siga em frente. Se você tiver filhos algum dia, quando eles apontarem para as pinturas, por favor diga a eles meu nome. Diga a eles como a multidão era receptiva e selvagem quando chegamos. Diga a eles que eu espero que eles brilhem.

Ele apertou sua mão e ela continuou.

- Vida longa a todas as regras que quebramos. Eu tive a melhor época da minha vida com você.

As lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela e dele. Ela tossiu mais um pouco, mas não quis beber água. Respirou com cuidado e disse:

- Vida longa a todas as regras quebradas. Vida longa aos lustres que brilharam só pra mim e pra você – Ela estava delirando, suava frio – E eu ainda grito, vida longa a toda mágica que existe e podem trazer todos os inimigos, eu não estou com medo. Cante, - disse olhando para Draco, com os olhos enlouquecidos, de dor talvez - vida longa a todas as montanhas que subimos, eu tive a época da minha vida lutando contra os dragões com você. E longa... Longa vida ao olhar em seu rosto de quando o conheci. E podem trazer os inimigos. Um dia, nós nos lembraremos.

Ela estava delirando. Estava perdendo a razão. Cadê a maldita bruxa? Hermione olhou para ele.

- Eu te amo. Nunca... Se... Esqueça.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender. Não havia mais pulso. Não havia mais respiração. Ela estava morta.

Draco chorava.

- Eu também te amo.

E levemente, depositou um beijo nos lábios sem vida dela.


End file.
